A Toast To Survival
by TheIllusiveCat
Summary: Vakarian and Shepard share a bed after celebrating the destruction of the Collector Base.


Commander Yvonne Shepard had done the impossible. She'd completed the mission of her lifetime. She'd passed through the Omega 4 Relay unscathed, and better yet, got every single one of her crew out alive. Everyone was celebrating victory, well... except for The Illusive Man. She was knocked out on her bed lying on her front side, stone cold drunk from all the alcohol consumed from partying in the Normandy Lounge, her long dark brown locks of hair covering her face.

Garrus stumbled in, struggling to remain on his feet after all the alcohol consumed dancing with Shepard. "Garrus..." she slurred. "I have to say, if your shots were as good as your dance moves, we could've made it out of the Collector base an hour faster than we did." A smile appeared on the Turian's scarred face. "What can I say? I wanted to savour the time we had together, even if we had a few bugs shooting at us." One green eye opened and soon after her mouth did, quickly replying with "You're right. We don't have much time together..."

"Why?" he quickly replied. "...because I'm turning myself in, Garrus. Working with Cerberus is illegal and I miss being in the Alliance. Besides, if I stayed with a terrorist group that hates anything besides humans, I'd be betraying you, Tali, even my Mom and Dad. She'd never forgive me for turning my back on the Alliance. Those two years I was gone was heartbreak for her."

"Shepard, they were heartbreak for me too. Seeing you and Kaidan, I thought I never had a chance. Once you died, I could never get over it. You were a hero, you completed the case on Saren I could never close on my own. To see you get left behind and go down with the ship, did a number on me."

"Oh... Garrus. That's hard to imagine. You're making me tear up now."

"I have something else that's hard right now." he muttered smoothly.

Without hesitation he moved into her bed, taking off his Turian tuxedo and sliding under her blankets.

"EDI, turn the lights off." Shepard enthusiastically shouted. "I'll light some candles."

She then slid her black dress off, making sure to accentuate her curves, intentionally strip teasing.

"Say what you want about Cerberus, but they did a great job on your ass." "It's always been that way, where have you been, Garrus?" They both smiled at each other.

Once she had stripped down completely naked she jumped on the bed and started gently kissing his buff Turian body, one kiss at a time. After a few seconds, her mouth made it's way down to his balls, which she kissed repeatedly, leaving a trail of red lipstick on his Palaven born sack. She moved on to his shaft, stroking it, sucking it, worshipping the tip.

"Yvonne... I-I can feel it. It's gonna blow." The Turian's cum shot right into the Commander's mouth and she took her mouth off just before another load decorated her chin and face. Regardless, she carried on sucking for the next ten minutes. Now that her face was a spunked up mess, she inserted his shaft into her pussy, going in and out repeatedly. Her human pussy lips getting penetrated by Archangel's schlong over and over again.

"You said that they did a great job on my ass, you want to experience what a great job they did first hand?" the Commander then gently moved her huge buttocks onto his cock, sliding them up and down, creating what looked like a Turian-Human hot dog.

"Commander, I thought I'd check in on your fish-" Kelly Chambers walked in, turned on the lights and was caught off guard by the sight. She giggled and bit but without hesitation, she turned the lights back off and walked out quickly saying only "I'm sorry Commander, I'll check back another time. It looks like you're busy."

Garrus then pumped another load into the Commander's rectum, covering her ass cheeks as the door closed.

Shepard stepped out of bed, a jizzed up mess, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower while Archangel lay asleep, only to be woken up by the sound of the shower turning on and the water hitting the floor.

Once Shepard was finished, Garrus had stood by the door and greeted her by slapping her ass cheeks on the way out.

"Hey big guy, don't get too cocky!" Shepard laughed.

"Don't worry, I'm already the luckiest man in the world to have had the best sex with the military Commander Fornex would die to star on the cover of one of their magazines."

"They actually emailed me and offered to pay me money to sleep with some sleazy Turian on camera. Unfortunately for them, it happened to be the wrong one."

She knelt down and gave one last kiss to his cock, before they both got back into bed to sleep.

When Vakarian woke up, the Commander had already given themselves in to the Alliance. Fortunately, he spotted some pictures underneath her pillow. He took them from underneath, careful not to tear or rip them. They depicted Shepard in her tight bikini in very revealing poses. Written on the back of the images was sophisticated handwriting spelling out "Thanks for everything, Garrus, you've been more than just a true friend ever since I met you in the Presidium tower." Garrus smiles, before getting dressed and putting the pictures in his pocket before leaving the cabin.


End file.
